kinjirareta ai
by YunaAhYuna
Summary: What if Itachi was female and a lesbian. What if the Uchiha's started to go to the school KHS. What if Sakura is a lesbian and has Itai in her class? What happens when Sakura starts to develope feeling's for her? Yuri,gender swap,and full summary inside!


** Summary: _What if Itachi was a girl and gay? What if she ran into Sakura? The "only lesbian" in the school. Would they find love even though Itachi's in a dangerous gang and doesn't want to get close to anybody? Could Sakura, the laid back one who doesn't have a care in the world manage to convince "Itai" that it's okay to fall in love? What happens when Itai's family and fellow gang members find out about their secret affair's? And yes Itachi's female name is Itai :D But just if anyone's wondering Itachi is the ONLY ONE who was gender swap sooo I'm guessing Konan isn't the only female member :o? This goes out to all yuri and itasaku fans! Future lemons!_**

_**Yuna~**_

** So yeah, my first fanfic story! I'm a huge fan of yuri and itasaku sooo I decided to have both! I'm not sure if anyone would like this or not since they came to read itasaku= dude+chick. But instead I added Dude+chick+gender swap+Yuri=? XD...Yeah, I'm not good with intro's so I'm just going to get to the damn story!**

Sakura's veiw:

The sunlight was practically burning my eye lids. It's Monday...First day of high school. YAY. Not...Whats the point of getting nervous and excited about going to a place where there is so much work and drama? I rather sit home on my computer and be a hermit. ALONE.

I always get up on time...I don't know for some reason I have a built in alarm system, not to mention it's 6:30 A.M. Sharp. I chuckle a little, my mother was the same way when she was younger I guess it runs on her side of the family? I don't know whatever.

"Sakura-Chan are you up?" my mom yelled from down stairs...Probably making breakfast and my lunch. "Yeah just woke up!" my throat hurts, I may have forgot to take my medicine this week cause we were all cramming to get school supplies, and I have a little cold that I'm still getting over.

My family never plans ahead we usually wait and see what we have in stored in the future. I kinda like it, being laid back and all, we are all pretty close I would hate to have an uptight family who has a stick up their ass.

I slowly get out of bed. I hate it when I have to take warm covers off myself and feel a rush of cold air. My mom gets hot easily so our house is VERY cold. "Damn I'm fucking freezing" my feet flinched when in contact with the cold floor. My hair reaches the middle of my back. I cut my hair in the 6th grade cause long hair brought bad memories at the time.

I'm also pretty pale I'm a computer-freak-nerd-thing? So I don't really go out much. My friends insist I go shopping or go to a party with them, but I decline I'm not the party type.

Today, I do what I do every school morning; get up, fix my hair, put on my school uniform and a Hot Topic hoodie, eat, brush my teeth, and grab my bag and walk to school. The only thing I hate is when I feel half asleep and just want to curl up on the park bench and fall asleep.

**At school and still Sakura's veiw:**

The bell just rang I'm still looking for...Anko's class. I then hear a disturbing voice "ALRIGHT CLASS I'M ANKO-SENSEI YOUR TEACHER SO THAT MEANS THIS CLASS GOES BY MY RULES DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" you can hear the class immediately say "yes Anko-sensei!" found it... I can feel a knot in my stomach, not because it's my first day of school but because this bitch scares me.

I walked in and everyone stops and stares at me. I can hear people whispering "Isn't that the gay girl?" and other things I can't make out. "Your late, but since it's the first day I'm letting you off with a warning, but don't make a habit out of it!" I just keep my mouth shut and look at her then slightly nod so she doesn't think I brushed her off my shoulder.

"Okay now um-mm...go sit next to Naruto." she points at my best friend, perfect.. I nod and gladly walk over there as I smiled warmly at him. He too smiled and mouthed "hi."

"Okay I'm going to call your names and you will say here if you don't I will say your name twice and then mark you absent!" as she started to take role I looked out the window and dozed off. The weather is cloudy and it looks like it would most likely rain. But...that's okay I love rain and the relaxing sound of thunder.

"Haruno Sakura." I wonder if anyone new comes to our school like someone mysterious and hard to read. "HARUNO SAKURA PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I SAY YOUR NAME!" I jumped and said "here!" she growled and went on with the name calling. I turned around after I was RUDELY interrupted and continued to stare out the window.

It's been 9 years since my sister was murdered. I was 10 and she was 7, we were at the park being baby sited by a whore who never really cared to watch us, so we decided to go out and see the Cherry Blossom tree's. There was a man, he had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a slightly tanned colored skin, very thin man, he looked like he was in his late 30's maybe.

Turns out he had a mental problem and stabbed my sister when I went to gather flowers. I came back and found him hovering over her with a kitchen knife and blood splattered all over him, her, and the light pink flowers that laid lifeless on the ground. She had a dead look in her blue/lavender colored eye's with a tear stains on her cheeks. All I could do is watch in horror at my sister's dead body covered with blood.

He slowly turned his head and looked at me motionlessly. I slowly lifted my head to meet eye contact with the man who took my sister away from me. He did nothing but stare at me. A tear slid down my cheek. I wasn't there for my sister, I didn't protect her!, and now look she's dead!

I dropped the flowers and ran as fast as I could, hoping that she can be saved if I got help. I soon caught up and found my mom's "friend" Nana making out with her boyfriend. "NANA!" she looked at me with annoyance in her eye's "what?" she asked harshly. "A MAN HURT MISAKI-CHAN!" Nana's eyes widened in shock and a hint of worry. "What! WHERE?"

We ran. Luckily the man was still there in the same position. At time's I wondered why he never ran away or attempted to escape. Nana's boyfriend knock him out as Nana called the police. The memories burn in my head almost everyday. The look of sadness in Misaki-chan's eye's I betrayed her, I wasn't there for her, and it pained me to know she died alone. That day she died in cold blood murder.

"SO I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THE RULES FOR YOUR HOMEWORK I WANT YOU ALL TO WRITE A 2 PAGE ESSAY ON WHY YOU SHOULD STAY IN SCHOOL!" everyone groaned in annoyance I say nothing but just continue to stare at the squirrels fight over an acorn.

Just after she said that the bell rung. I groaned and stood up stretching from sitting down for about an hour or less...who knows.

"Sakura-chan!" my blonde headed friend yelled. "Sakura-chan! Getting yelled at the minute you walk in called that's a record ne?" I giggled and nodded my head. Naruto was the only one who didn't freak out when I told him I was a lesbian.

_**Flash back~**_

_** I practically hear my own heartbeat, my breathe quicken, and my stomach curl into a knot. I waited for my boyfriend to arrive. I never intended on breaking his heart but I can't lie to him anymore.**_

_** "Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running with a bright smile as always. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me? I looked up and then looked away quickly. "Na-Naruto I-I have something that I need to tell you." I choked out, his smile slowly faded into a thin line. "What is it? Are you okay?" **_

_** I took a deep breath in and looked at his sea colored eyes, oh how I wish this would be a lot easier. "Naruto we can't go out anymore." My voice was filled with sadness. He looked at me with shock. "Sa-Sakura-chan! Did I do something wro-!" I quickly cut him off, the last I wanted was for him to blame himself. **_

_** "No!" I looked at him with an unreadable face expression. "Naruto...I'm." I stopped and wondered if this was the right thing to do, but I quickly brushed off that thought and decided to finish what I was going to say. "A lesbian." I stared at him to see his reaction. But nothing all he did was look into my Hazel green eyes.**_

_** I was unexpectedly pulled into a warm hug. "Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a sad tone yet, he sounded like he was happy. I didn't know what to say all I did was hug him in return. A warm smile formed on my lips. And I said "Thank you..Naruto."**_

_**End of flash back~**_

__"Hey to you too Naruto-chan" He smiled and patted my head. "So Sakura-chan who's you next period teacher?" I looked down and unfolded my schedule. "Um-mm hold on let me see" I have... "Kakashi Hatake" He smiled widely "YES! Me too!" I laughed at his childish behavior.

We walked around and luckily as soon as the bell rung we found his class. He had silver-white-ish hair, black eyes, and a mask. He looked like he was in his late 20's or about 30 something. "Morning, class I'm Hatake Kakashi I'm you science teacher and I have several rules." He pointed at the chock board with a long ruler. "Follow them because I don't like playing games with little kids." Yup, he's a keeper.

"Now I'm-" before he had a chance to finish his sentence a girl walked in with a boy. She had jet black hair, beautiful charcoal colored eyes, she was slender, her hair was long almost past her butt, she was pale but had some kind of color, her nails were painted black, her uniform fit perfectly on her, and her face expression was unreadable. I really didn't pay attention to the boy next to her. All I know is that he looks like her a little but more muscular, his hair was slightly lighter and it looks like a chickens ass.

"Ah Itai and sasuke." they seem to know each other. "Itai go sit next to sakura." I sat in shock a blush slowly formed on my pale cheeks. "And sasuke go sit next to Naruto." Naruto didn't seem,to care he just ignored him and just started spitting spit balls. Itai gracefully walked her way over to the seat next to me. I looked away. I was blushing madly! I could hear her sit down slowly next to me.

I turn my head slightly and look at her. I could feel my cheeks burning, she was beautiful in every way. I didn't realize how long I was starring at her. Itai turned her to look at me, I quickly turn my head and blushed insanely. The bell rung;I jumped. Class is over? I got up quickly and sprinted out of class.

"So Sakura-chan Itai-chan is cute right!" I looked at him and shrugged my shoulder's as if I didn't care. "OH come on Sakura-chan! I could so see you checking her out!" I blushed even harder

god I swear Naruto could be just like Ino! "Na-Naruto I barely know her!" he laughed "Hey if you like I could introduce her to you!" I laughed "Yeah okay!" I didn't think he was serious. "I can! I've known sasuke since pre-k." that can't be true! Me and Naruto have the same friends! "But I never told you about him because he went to a different school and lived far away so you guys never met."

Some how this doesn't make sense to me. "I'm so glad he finally moved closer! Now we can all hang out!" And for some reason Sasuke just had to be walking our way. "Hey teme!" Naruto shouted annoyingly I just wanted to punch him dead in the face.

"Tch. Dobe" For some reason something tells me this guy is a dick head. He looked over Naruto's shoulder "Who's your friend?" he asked in a bored expression. "OH!" Naruto grabbed me and pulled close to him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Sasuke-teme this is Sakura-chan!" I smiled a little and waved a slightly "Sup." that's all that came to mind. "Hm"

**hm? HM! What the hell does that mean! Inner yelled. **

"_God when will you ever die?._

"**When you die" she smirked.**

"_Great I'm stuck with you for all eternity." I said...or thought?_

Naruto poked my cheek. "Eh. Sakura-chan your face is scaring me." I snapped out of my thoughts "Er hehe sorry, just thinkin' about something." He just grinned "Well, anyways." He turned his head over to sasuke "We'd love to go!" he did with an idiotic laugh. "Wait? Where!" I was totally lost. "To Sasuke-teme's house of course." he said as if it wasn't anything big. "But I-? I groaned and nodded my head. "Sasuke lets go..." Itai walked over quietly. "Hm" He turned around and started walking. I looked at Itai she only glanced at me then, turned around.

"Oh yeah you so like her." I jumped "Na-Naruto shut up!" I punched him on the head. "AH! Sakura-chan that was so mean!" I stuck my tongue out. "Whatever let's get to class.."

Yup, Today is going to be a long day! I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself in front of Itai today. I can already feel myself sulking, whats wrong with me! I don't like her I just met her!

"**I don't think you can even call that meeting." inner said with a _as-a-matter-fact _tone.**

"_inner just SHUT UP!" I'm so not in the mood for her._

"_**HEY don't mad at me because you want to get into someone pants that you don't even know!." **_

"_Tch your bitch you know that!" God I hate her._

"_**Hey,I'm you so your the bitch not me." she said smirking.**_

"_Goodbye inner." I pushed her deep into my mind that should keep her away for a while._

"Err Sakura-chan you may want to sit down." I looked at Naruto then realized the bell rang, class started, everyone is sitting down, and I'm standing in front of the WHOLE class room starring off into space. "Oh!" I quickly went to sit down with a blush on my face. Damn you inner I'll get you for this!

_**A couple minutes after math work and everyone introducing themselves~**_

__God class is so boring! I finished my work early, I'm a nerd when it comes to math. I remember always helping Naruto with his work. He's still pretty bad though. I giggled. "Haruno-san would you like to share whats so funny." I jumped and blushed "Uhm no Asuma-sensei!" he looked at me with a stern look. "Hm Get back to work and stop playing around." I nodded.

_**Lunch~**_

__"Damn today is such a pain." Naruto laughed "You sure are a trouble maker Sakura-chan." I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Not as bad as you I don't blow up the bathroom stalls." He scratched his head and nervously laughed "Y-you still hold that against me?" "Of course I do! You blew up all the girls bathrooms! I had to hold my business till I got home!" I can feel my temperature rise.

"OMG SAKURA-CHAN!" I knew that voice from anywhere. "Hey whats up!" Ino, my other blonde best friend. "Nothing much just going to get some lunch you coming?" Ino's blue eye sparkled "Yeah sure but lets go get the girls! "Hey Sakura-chan I'll catch up with you later Kiba and the guys are waiting." I waved goodbye and so did he.

We walked over to the table. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin,**(AN: Yes I like her) **and then there's me and Ino. People find it a miracle that 6 people would know each other for 9-10 years. "Hey guys." "Hey Sakura-chan." they all said at the same time.

We all went to lunch, before I knew it I almost bumped into Itai **(AN: you know how you stop before you bump into someone?) **I stare at her for a second I could feel my heart racing and my cheeks form a blush. "Excuse me." she says then walks around me. I couldn't move I was blushing madly.

Ino poked my forehead. "Hey forehead you okay?" I turn my head and snap back into reality. "Ah yeah, sorry spaced out." I said blushing. Damn I'm starting to become like Hinata-chan! She nodded her head.

"Um okay. Well anyways come one your food is going to get cold!" she said laughing. I nodded. Damn you Itai and your...your..GAH! My head was throbbing in pain I was so confused with my emotions right now.

I closed my eyes and then opened them quickly. Am...Am I in love with her?

**Okay so what did you guys think? I tried my best honestly I did! Even though it sounds like it was rushed yes I know it's short(6 pages DX) but I promise next time it will be longer and have more detail to it! :D**

**So see yeah!**

_**Yuna~3**_


End file.
